LOTM: Decimation Epilogue/Transcript
(Jack, Erin, Alex, Jessica and Rose are seen later on in the day out back on the beach talking) Rose: *sigh* Now this is more like it. Jack: Yeah. No evil Gods, no evil spirits, just some friends hanging out together. Erin: Yep. Alex: Just the way I like it. Jessica: *Snuggles up to Alex* Me to. Alex: *smiles* ???: Mommy! (The group looks up and finds Grey on the balcony) Rose: Grey?? Erin: How'd he get outside? Grey: Can I come down too? Rose: Yeah sure, just hold on and let me come get you! (Rose gets up and heads up to the balcony before she comes back down with Grey in her arms) Rose: Here you go. Grey: Yay! Erin: Wanted to spend time with mommy huh little boy? Grey: Yeah! And with the world's best grandma! Erin: Awww thanks! Rose: You happy I got your friends back Grey? Grey: Yeah I am! I wish Ghira and Uncle Shade could have stayed a little longer though... Alex: Hey don't worry. They'll be back. Besides you still got Ghira's brother and sister. Grey: That's true. Erin: Surprised Izuku and Tsuyu haven't thought of their names yet. Jack: Yeah. Grey: Well, I've been calling them Max and Kim since yesterday. Alex: Huh?? Grey: Hey, it's better than calling them by the colors on their body. Rose: Hmm... Max and Kim. I like it. Jack: Me to. (The group looks at the sea) Jessica: *Rest head on Alex's shoulder* I finally feel at peace. Alex: Yeah. Erin: We all do. Jack: Sure do... (The group continues looking out before they hear cooing nearby) Erin: Hm? Grey: Uhh guys? What's with the infants? Alex: Huh?! (Alex and the others look to find Rayla, X and Ray approaching with Davey and the others. A group of infants follow suit) Ray: Hey guys! Erin: Yo Ray. What's going on? Ray: The babies wanted to come thank you guys! Kevin: Yeah! Juliet: You saved us all! We wanted to thank you all again! Jessica: Aww you kids! Alex: It wasn't a big deal. X: Big deal? Rayla: You defeated Alkorin! Pete: You brought us all back from the dead! Ray: You saved the ENTIRE Multi-Universe! Erin: Eh. That's just a Tuesday for us these days. Jack: And hey, you should thank everyone. Jessica: I agree Jack. In fact... *Turns to the mansion* HEY MILES! Miles: *Steps out* What's up Jess? Jessica: Get everyone down here! We got a party going on! Miles: What?? Erin: Just do it! Miles: Um okay. (Later, ALL the Defenders are seen together. Omega his family and Mina are seen looking over the new infants. Craig is seen playing with Mich and Clark. Izuku Uraraka and Tsuyu are seen with some infants and Max and Kim. Alex, Erin, Jessica, and Jack are seen talking to X, Ray and Rayla) Alex: Man now this is more I like it. Erin: Sure is big bro. Jack: Man, it's been awhile since we've had something like this happen! Alex: Yeah. Thanks for bringing everyone over here guys. X: No problem. Erin: So Rayla, how's it feel being a queen. Rayla: Pretty good honestly. Though Ray told me you told him that me and X were together. Erin: Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't hide it from him thinking that you wouldn't come back. Rayla: Oh I'm not mad, I understand. Though Ray did kind of get in X's face for a bit. Ray: I had to make sure he was honest with loving and wanting to make my twin sister happy. X: Well you could've done it a bit nicer to be honest... Ray: Sorry. Erin: Well as long as you're both happy together. Rayla: Oh trust me, we are. Oh! There's also good news on the Nest. Jessica: Yeah? X: Juliet decided she wants to help Rayla, so she's gonna become a mom for all the infants. Alex: Oh hey that's great! There are way too many infants for one mom anyway. Rayla: And there might be more since X keeps saying we need to make more. X: Well the adults are gonna start moving out and heading to other universes soon to start their own nests. Alex: They are? X: Yeah! We decided to let them roam about in the Omniverse so they can find a new life out there. Jessica: Oh really? Its almost members of the family are leaving. X: Well hey, on the bright side, Davey and his friends are staying. Alex: That's good to hear. Davey: Yay! Fume: Well hey, we love this place too much to leave. Juliet: No way could I EVER leave here again! Pete: You said it! Erin: Glad you're all staying then. Who knows? Maybe you guys might become Defenders like Omega and his kids. Kevin: Yeah, maybe. Juliet: But we've got too much responsibility right now for that stuff. Davey: We got nest to run! Rayla: That is very true. Juliet does have her training as a mom coming up after all. Alex: That's true. But who knows? X: Yeah. But for now, I think the future is bright for Targhuls. Jack: So true. (As the group continue they're talk, Yuri and Momo are seen together watching everyone) Momo: I just love how adorable the infants playing with everyone is. Yuri: Yeah. They certainly are fascinating creatures. Momo: They sure are. Yuri: To think they were once made as weapons for the Shadows during Alkorin's time. And now they are free to make their choices. Who they want to be. Momo: It would make for a beautiful story. Yuri: Yes. Maybe one day. Momo:... So. Yuri. Its all over now. Alkorin is gone. Yuri: Yeah. He is. And I think my father would be proud of me. Momo: So what do you think you'll do now? Are you going to stay with us? Yuri: I don't see why I wouldn't. It seems I've really made a name for myself here. Momo: So is that a yes? Yuri: I'd say so. Momo: That's good. Honestly, it would make me sad if you had to leave us. Yuri: And I'd hate to leave you all. And I want to thank you personally Momo. You were the one who gave me the chance and you helped me find a way to get my memories back. Momo: *Hugs Yuri* It was my pleasure. Yuri: Yeah. (Momo lets go of Yuri as they look over at the group. Foxtrot and Violet are then seen on the beach sitting together) Violet: Oh man! This was the most exciting week of my life! Foxtrot: It was the scariest for me... Violet: Well I mean yeah we did die, but now we're back and together again just like before! Foxtrot: Y-Yeah... Violet: Hm? Foxtrot what's wrong? Foxtrot: Huh? Violet: I mean you're always so nervous when we have one on one talks. Is something wrong? (Foxtrot gets even more nervous as he looks left and right trying to think of what to say. He then notices his family watching. THey say nothing but pretty much tell him to confess to Violet) Foxtrot: ...Um.... V-Violet? Violet: Yeah? Foxtrot: Well....There's...something I wanna say. Violet: What is it? Foxtrot: Um.. Well its uh.. *Blushes* Y-You see I... Um... Violet: Foxtrot? Foxtrot: I...I uhh....*breathes in* I'm in love with you Violet! There I said it! Violet: You- What? Foxtrot: I'm... I'm in love with you. Violet: In love? With me??? Foxtrot: Y-Yes... I think you are very pretty, and I think you are very cool. You're so brave too. Violet:..... Foxtrot: But I mean, i-if you don't feel the same way, I can understand. It's not like I was really experienced in this sort of thing. But- (Violet then hugs onto Foxtrot. Foxtrot lets out a gasps and his whole face becomes red from being hugged by the girl he loves) Violet: You're so sweet Foxy. Foxtrot: I-I-I.... (Omega and the other Targhul are seen watching happily) Zulu: He did it! Pearl: EEE! Foxy is gonna have a girlfriend! Charlie: That's our brother! Omega: Love is truly in the air for Targhuls. (Violet is seen looking at Foxtrot with a smile) Violet: I mean, is that really how you feel? Foxtrot: Y-Yes! Yes its really really how I feel! Violet: So that's why you've been so nervous isn't it? Foxtrot: Yes... I was afraid cause I thought you might... You know reject me.. Violet:..... Foxtrot:.... Violet: Well, what would happen if I said I kinda felt the same way about you? Foxtrot: Y-You do!? Violet: After spending time with you, of course. You're such a kind soul. You wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless that fly would try and hurt someone, then you would step in to protect them, even if you were scared. Not to mention you are pretty handsome. Foxtrot: H-Handsome? Not cute? Violet: Exactly. Foxtrot: Oh. W-Well... (Violet continues hugging Foxtrot) Violet:....I love you Foxtrot. Foxtrot:... I... I love you to Violet. (Violet smiles at Foxtrot who still seems nervous. Violet grabs Foxtrot's arms and puts them around her waist) Foxtrot: H-Huh?? Violet: I've heard this is how romantic couples hold each other. Foxtrot: T-Trust me I can confirm that. I live with Erin and Jack after all. Violet: *giggles* Foxtrot: *chuckles* (Foxtrot and Violet both smile at each other before they start rubbing their heads together as a show of love) Pearl: Awww! Zulu: That's so cute! Charlie: Oh man I gotta tell Uraraka about this! *Runs off* Omega: I'm proud of you son. Foxtrot: Wha- You guys are still watching?? Violet: Huh??? *Looks over* We were being watched!? Omega Pearl and Zulu:...…… *Runs off* Foxtrot: *sigh* Sorry about that. Violet: Oh it's okay. As long as they aren't being creepy about it. Foxtrot: Trust me they weren't. Violet: Well that's good. The two then look at each other once more as they sit together. Charlie is seen running up to Uraraka) Charlie: Uraraka! I got big news! Uraraka: Whoa Charlie what is it? Charlie: FOXTROT'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND! Uraraka: *Slow gasp* Oh. My. God! Izuku: Huh? Foxtrot's got a girlfriend? Max: A girlfriend? Charlie: Yeah! Kim: Wait what? Charlie: He finally confessed to Violet! Tsuyu: Oh wow that's amazing! Uraraka: I know right!? I'm so so happy for him! Izuku: Wow. That's great to hear Charlie. Max: I'm confused. Kim: Me to. Tsuyu: We'll explain later. Izuku: Yeah. It's a bit confusing. Charlie: Come on and look! Uraraka: Well I wouldn't go and just watch them hang out Charlie. Charlie: Aw come on it's harmless! Izuku: You just go on Charlie. We're gonna stay with the kids. Charlie: Alright. That's fine! (Charlie then turns and runs back as the group plays with the babies. It then cuts to Alex, Erin, Jack, Jessica and Rose back sitting on the beach together once more) Jack: You guys see that sunset? Alex: Yeah... this sunset is amazing. Erin: Too true. (Grey is seen in Rose's arms) Grey: It's so pretty! Rose: This is what I call the perfect end to a perfect day. Jack: DAy's not over yet Rosie. Still a lot we could do. Erin: Oh? Like what? Jack: *Smirks* Hmm I got a few ideas. Alex: Like what? Jessica: Yeah, I'm interested too. Jack: Hmmm.... Craig: Hey Jack! (Craig, Mich and Clark run over to the group) Jack: Oh hey Craig! Erin: Hey Craig! Still rocking the pirate bandana Risky gave you after Alkorin was beaten. Craig: Yeah. I'll take it off later but I'm just enjoying it for now. Alex: Cool. So what's up? Craig: Oh, we just wanted to come see how you guys were doing was all. Mich: Yeah! Clark: We never did thank you guys for bringing us back. Erin: No problems boys! Jack: Always nice to help others like that. Mich: Well thanks for that guys! (Craig and the two infants sit down on the beach with the group) Alex: So, guess that's another grand journey for us finished. Erin: Yeah. Jessica: We met so many new friends, traveled to new worlds and defeated what was easily the greatest threat ever. Jack: Talk about insanity. Erin: And we even got a little brother. Jordan: *Comes over* Someone talk about me? Alex: Just talking about you being born was all Jordan. Jordan: Oh. Okay! (Jordan sits down with the group) Jessica: I mean, *Holds up metal arm* we did lose some things along the way. Alex: *Puts hand on Jessica's metal arm* Yeah. But I think we are stronger for this. Jessica: Yeah. Some of my changes might not be for the best, but I do feel like a brand new person. A whole lot less shy. Alex: Yeah, same here. Jack: Not to mention losing the fear of cats. Alex: Oh come on, that was months ago! Jack: Well I wouldn't be surprised if I find out that you've got a fear of butterflies one of these days. Alex: Very funny Jack. Erin: Cut Alex some slack Jack. Jack: Okay. But I gotta say: Things were real tense with you two. (Alex and Erin look at each other some guilt) Jordan: You guys okay? Alex: Y-Yeah. We're okay bro. Erin: Just a touchy subject is all. Alex: But hey, things are okay with us now. Erin: Yeah. And it will never happen again. Jordan: that's good. I don't want my big bro and big sis fighting. Erin: Big sis... God I love being called that. Alex: Spoiled now huh? Erin: Kinda. It just feels nice to be called that. Jordan: Well I'll keep calling you that if tht's what you want. Erin: Thanks Jordan. You're the best. (As the group sits together, soon more and more start to gather together. Soon, all the Defenders and Targhuls are seen together watching the sunset) Erin: So Alex. Alex: Yeah? Erin: What do you think its next for us? Alex: Honestly? I'm not sure. Jack: Really? Alex: Yeah. I guess now, all we gotta do is just wait for something else big to catch our attention. Erin: Well, at this point, whatever is out there, we'll stop it. We've officially surpassed our dad, defeated a dark god, and mark our place as true heroes. Alex: Yeah. And I don't think we could have made it this far with out all of you. (Alex looks at all his friends and then at his sister) Alex: And I couldn't have done with you Erin. Erin: Same with you bro. (Alex and Erin both high five before Miles's crime alert is heard) Miles: Hm? (Miles then pulls out his mask and puts it on) Miles: Oh guys! We got a bank robbery on fifth street! Jack: Bank robbery? Miles: Yeah! Alex: *sighs* So much for a good party. *Gets up* Well come on guys, let's go. The Defenders are needed once more! (The heroes all get up and stand together as the scene pans to look at the sunset before the scene fades out) LOTM: Decimation THE END Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales